Lena Hyena
Lena Hyena is a crazy, hag-like Toon woman and minor character in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''voiced by veteran voice actress June Foray. Eddie Valiant encounters her in Toontown mistaking her for Jessica Rabbit. Believing him to have come visit her out of romantic intent, she chases him in a lustful, chaotic spasm. Appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Eddie pursues Jessica into Toontown believing her to have just committed murder. Upon arrival, he notices a half-silhouette of a woman resembling her doing her hair in a hotel window and proceeds to intercept her. As soon as he gets to her apartment, the seemingly stunning woman immediately reveals herself to be the hideous Lena, who instantly falls in love with him and chases after him upon sight. Not knowing where to turn, he retreats into the men's restroom. Eddie discovers the restroom is non-existent leading to open air a million miles high in the sky causing him to plummet countless stories. Just as he's about to hit the street below, Lena manages to catch him just in time and gives him a big kiss very much to his dismay. The recoil of it was powerful enough to send him flying several yards down the street. Still madly passionate for him, she continues to run after him. He quickly tears a street line and places it towards a brick wall to which she mindlessly follows, flattening upon impact. ''Roger Rabbit's Toontown'' Lena makes an appearance in the Roger Rabbit's Toontown issue, "The Kissing Bandit" where she's revealed to actually have been a long-time, good friend of Jessica's. In the issue, Jessica is on her way to visit Lena who's is stuck at home with a cold in Toontown as she's pursued by a lustful Toon Wolf who's overly smitten by her. The Wolf constantly confuses Lena for Jessica in his multiple attempts to kiss her, much to his horror. The Wolf didn't know that Lena had a cold which he gets in return from accidentally kissing her so many times. He runs away not knowing what exactly to learn from his shenanigans. Possible Origins While it remains unconfirmed, Roger Rabbit's Lena Hyena might've been a vague reference to Lena the Hyena, a character created by cartoonist Al Capp for his comic strip Li'l Abner circa 1934. A resident of the fictional nation of Lower Slobbovia, Lena the Hyena was said to be the "ugliest woman in the world", so much so that anyone who saw her instantly went insane and no one could ever describe her appearance. Initially, her face was usually hidden either behind censor bars and word balloons or by being seen only from the neck down. Capp later invited his readers to draw the best interpretation of her in a nationwide contest in 1946. Notably, among the contestants was Carl Barks, the creator of Uncle Scrooge. The winner was comic-book illustrator Basil Wolverton, who would go on to do artwork for Mad Magazine. The comic strip that featured the winning entry had the "judging panel" consist of Frank Sinatra, Boris Karloff and Salvador Dali. Trivia *Lena's scene was heavily inspired by a segment from the 1943 Tex Avery short Red Hot Riding Hood where Grandma chases the wolf after he mistakes her for Red. It also references the moment when he runs through a door and almost falls off a very tall apartment building. *Real saliva was used when she kissed Eddie. Gallery Lenasilhouette wfrr.png Lena jessicalookieloo.png|Lena in her brief Jessica guise who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8543.jpg|Whoa ugly! Wfrrlenachase.png who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8714.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8719.jpg who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8736.jpg lena_flat.jpg|Lena's bloomers RRTT The Kissing Bandit 7.jpg|Lena in Roger Rabbit's Toontown: "The Kissing Bandit" Hyena, Lena Hyena, Lena Category:Adults Hyena, Lena Category:Touchstone Characters Hyena, Lena Category:Comic characters Hyena, Lena Category:Lovers Category:Toontown characters Category:Animated characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films